leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Light trio (anime)
The light trio is a group of three Legendary Pokémon that appeared in the . Solgaleo |ball=None |epnum=SM044 |epname=A Dream Encounter! |gender=Genderless |ability=Unknown |caught=no |evolution=2 |numeps1=6 |numeps2=2 |firstevoep=SM050 |firstevoname=Faba's Revenge! |secondevoep=SM052 |secondevoname=Revealing the Stuff of Legend! |firststagename=Cosmog |secondstagename=Cosmoem |prevonum=789 |evo1num=790 |evo2num=791 |current=Alola |enva1=Haven Paschall |enva2= |enva3= |java1=Unknown |java2=N/A |java3=Unknown }} Solgaleo (Japanese: ソルガレオ Solgaleo) is a recurring Pokémon character in the anime. It was first nicknamed Nebby (Japanese: ほしぐもちゃん Hoshigumo-chan) by . History Nebby debuted in A Dream Encounter!. It first appeared in 's dream, where it was created by and at the Altar of the Sunne. It was taken to Melemele Island by the guardian deities of Alola, where led Ash to where it was sleeping. Taking it to the Pokémon School, Ash and found that the unusual Pokémon emitted a high-pitched scream whenever it cried. Eventually calming it down, Ash decided to take care of Cosmog, which nicknamed Nebby. When Ash brought it home with Lillie, he met Professor Burnet, Lusamine, Wicke, and Faba, who revealed that Nebby could be an Ultra Beast. Lusamine later offered to take Nebby with her to Aether Paradise, but Ash declined because of his promise to take care of Nebby. Lusamine gave in and entrusted Nebby's safety with Ash. In Faba's Revenge!, it was lured out of Ash's bag by Faba, who convinced it to teleport him back to Aether Foundation's sealed lab. After arriving, Faba captured it in a device designed to keep it from teleporting. Faba intended to use Nebby's power to open an Ultra Wormhole, but he was stopped by Ash's Pikachu and 's . However, after being released, Nebby evolved into , and the residual energy from the evolution caused a Wormhole to appear anyway. Nebby was brought to the Altar of the Sunne by Ash in Family Determination!. In the next episode, Ash gave Nebby to the Tapu, asking for their help. After being blessed by and , the four deities sung at the Altar, opening the mechanism within and causing Nebby to evolve into , much to the surprise of everyone present. After greeting the others warmly, Nebby accepted Ash, Lillie, and Gladion's plea to help Lusamine, giving Ash a Solganium Z. After having his Z-Ring upgraded to a Z-Power Ring by the Tapu, Ash and the others climbed on Nebby's back, and using the power of the Z-Move , created an Ultra Wormhole to travel to the place Lusamine awaited them. After arriving in the Ultra Deep Sea in Rescuing the Unwilling!, Nebby and Ash cornered Lusamine during the following episode. As a result, Lusamine flooded their island with a poisonous liquid. Due to Nebby's giving it immunity to poison, it protected Ash from the liquid, and then carried him across it, dodging Lusamine's attacks along the way. After that, it went back with Ash's Lycanroc to help the others fight off Lusamine's Pokémon, who continued to heal themselves due to the Nihilego's energy. Everyone later succeeded after Lusamine was freed from Nihilego's control by Ash. Nebby then carried the group, now joined by the revived Lusamine, back to the Altar of the Sunne. After the conclusion of the episode, it parted from the group. In The Professors' New Adventure!, Nebby appeared above the site of and Professor Burnet's wedding. The class thanked it for its help in Ultra Space, to which it smiled back at them. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, Nebby and Lunala were playing in an Ultra Wormhole when they were attacked by a Necrozma. They fled as Necrozma pursued them through the Ultra Wormhole. It eventually wound up being injured by one of Necrozma's attacks and was left behind. In Full Moon and Many Arms!, Nebby arrived in Alola, where it met up with Ash again and fought in an effort to free Lunala from its control. With its , Nebby managed to knock Necrozma off of Lunala, causing it to break apart and fall into the sea. Shortly after, the elite Team Rocket unit, the Matori Matrix, attacked Nebby and Lunala by trapping them in an electrified net. After being freed by Ash's Pikachu and Gladion's Silvally, Nebby retaliated by attacking the unit's aircraft, forcing them to retreat. Immediately after, Necrozma emerged from the sea and possessed Nebby, causing it become . Ash tried to free Nebby, but was unable to stop Necrozma, and it fled into an Ultra Wormhole. In The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, Nebby remained fused with Necrozma. The Ultra Guardians, with Lunala's help, pursued Necrozma to Ash's Poipole's home world, and learned that Necrozma was preying on the two Legendary Pokémon in order to absorb their light and restore itself to its . After being asked by to save Necrozma, Ash, , , and Gladion attempted to use their Z-Moves to supply Necrozma with Ultra Aura and separate it from Nebby. However, they were only successful in making it more powerful. Communication between the Guardians and their home base was soon reestablished. After Lusamine, Wicke, and Professor Burnet shared what they knew, they arranged for the people and Pokémon attending the Manalo Festival to follow the lead of the guardian deities and share a portion of their Ultra Aura with Necrozma. Combined with the Ultra Aura of the Ultra Guardians and their Pokémon, Necrozma received enough light to separate from Nebby. Nebby then joined forces with Ash, Gladion, and Lunala, giving Necrozma one last boost of power with the combined Ultra Aura of their signature Z-Moves, and . Through these efforts, Necrozma's strength was finally restored. After Ash and Pikachu bade farewell to Poipole, Nebby and Lunala led the Ultra Guardians back to Alola. Personality and characteristics In the original Japanese version of the anime, Nebby's official nickname is simply ほしぐも Hoshigumo, as opposed to Hoshigumo-chan. The ''-chan'' is still used occasionally, with "Little Nebby" being used instead of Hoshigumo-chan in the English dub. In Now You See Them, Now You Don't!, caught sight of the unidentified Pokémon while Ash was buying donuts from their food truck. James surmised that the unknown Pokémon was the pre-evolved form of , and named it Protokoffing (Japanse プチドガース Puchidogars). This lead to confusion when the trio saw Cosmoem in Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, causing James to assume that there was an intermediary phase it evolves into in Alola, which he dubbed Nanokoffing (Japanese カタドガース Katadogas), but this was ultimately debunked when they witnessed "Nanokoffing" evolve into the Solgaleo. After its final evolution, Ash and his classmates typically refer to it by its proper name, Solgaleo. As a , Nebby shared many traits with human babies. It slept and cried a lot, but was easy to amuse and was naturally curious. Its cries were quite powerful, and they caused nearby people and Pokémon to cover their ears. In A Masked Warning!, its cries were so powerful, it sent Pikachu flying back into a tree. Nebby was a very fussy eater and appears to have a preference for star candy (Japanese コンペイト ). It was also ticklish and enjoys playing hide-and-seek, as shown respectively in A Dream Encounter! and Night of a Thousand Poses!. In Now You See Them, Now You Don't!, it was shown that Nebby tends to people to places they are thinking or talking about. surmises this is because it knew little about the world around it, so it had to depend on telepathy and other people to develop its abilities. By the end of the episode, it had become attached enough to Ash, to the point where it would willingly teleport to him on its own whenever they are separated. After evolving into , Nebby hardly spoke, moved, or emoted, reflective of its coccoon-like state. However, after evolving into , it appeared to have grown into a more mature version of itself physically and mentally, letting Lillie hug it, happily accepting the Star candy from Ash, and licking him affectionately. As a Solgaleo, Nebby can create Ultra Wormholes at will with the help of a Trainer with a Z-Power Ring, a Solganium Z, and its Z-Move, Searing Sunraze Smash. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Teleport|1=Supersonic|2=Sunsteel Strike|3=Flash Cannon}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Teleport as a Cosmog|1=Supersonic as a Cosmog|2=Sunsteel Strike|3=Flash Cannon}}}} }} Z-Moves used Lunala Lunala (Japanese: ルナアーラ Lunala) is a recurring Pokémon character in the anime. History first appeared in Filling the Light with Darkness!, where it was playfully chasing Nebby through an Ultra Wormhole. However, both of them soon found themselves being chased by . Lunala later emerged out of the Ultra Wormhole at the Altar of the Sunne, appearing before , , , Lusamine, Wicke, Faba, and Professor Burnet, with Necrozma still chasing it. Lunala reappeared in Full Moon and Many Arms!, where Necrozma continued to chase it around Melemele Island. Despite the best efforts of , Necrozma was able to merge with Lunala, becoming . Lunala was later freed when Nebby appeared and forced Necrozma to separate from it. Lunala was subsequently taken to the Ultra Guardians base below the Pokémon School to be healed. Later, Lunala was able to recover itself by using the energy emitted from Ash, , , and Gladion's Z-Rings. In The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, Lunala turned into its and traveled through an Ultra Wormhole with the Ultra Guardians, whereupon they arrived at 's home world. While the Ultra Guardians stayed back to assist at Poipole's home, Lunala went ahead to face Necrozma. Later, Lunala was defeated by Necrozma, but was rescued by Gladion's Silvally. In Securing the Future!, Lunala helped Necrozma by giving it some of its Z-Power. The attempt was successful in getting Necrozma to let go of Nebby, but it also angered Necrozma into attacking everyone again. After giving Gladion a Lunalium Z, Lunala and Gladion performed while Ash and Nebby used . The combined Z-Moves successfully gave Necrozma enough light to regain its true form and restore Poipole's home world back to normal. Afterwards, it, Nebby, and the Ultra Guardians went back to Alola. Personality and characteristics Lunala has a caring attitude towards humans, as evident in Full Moon and Many Arms!, where it saved , a girl it barely knew, from falling when she was knocked off her Ride . Lunala is also playful, as evident by the way it was chasing Nebby through an Ultra Wormhole. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Moongeist Beam|1=Phantom Force|2=Air Slash|3=Moonblast}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Moongeist Beam|1=Phantom Force}}}} Z-Moves used Necrozma Necrozma (Japanese: ネクロズマ Necrozma) is a recurring Pokémon character in the anime. History first appeared in Filling the Light with Darkness!, where it chased after Nebby and in an Ultra Wormhole. They emerged out of the Ultra Wormhole at the Altar of the Sunne, appearing before , , , Lusamine, Wicke, Faba, and Professor Burnet. It reappeared in Full Moon and Many Arms!, where, despite the best efforts of and the Ultra Guardians, it was able to merge with Lunala and form . In this state, a special unit from Team Rocket attempted to catch it, but it was able to break through the net easily. Nebby then appeared and attacked Necrozma with , forcing it to separate from Lunala. However, Necrozma then merged with Nebby to form Dusk Mane Necrozma, and left through another Ultra Wormhole. In The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, the Ultra Guardians and Lunala followed Necrozma through an Ultra Wormhole and arrived at 's home world. While Lunala went ahead to face Necrozma again, the Ultra Guardians stayed behind with and were told of how Necrozma lost its light saving the world from a meteor. Afterwards, the Ultra Guardians found Lunala in the process of being defeated by Necrozma and rescued it. Intent on freeing Nebby and restoring Poipole's home world, Ash, , , and fired simultaneous Z-Moves at Necrozma, hoping that their Z-Power would restore Necrozma to its true self as the Blinding One. In Securing the Future!, Necrozma absorbed the Z-Moves, but that wasn't enough to get it to let go of Nebby. However, with the combined Z-Power of the Ultra Guardians and their allies back in Alola, Necrozma was filled with enough light to release Nebby from its grasp. Despite their success, Necrozma was only angered by the attempt and attacked everyone so it could absorb Nebby once again. With the Z-Crystals they received from Nebby and Lunala, Ash and Gladion performed and , respectively. The two Z-Moves fully restored Necrozma back to its original self, Ultra Necrozma. Necrozma then used its power to restore Poipole's home world back to its previous state. Afterwards, Necrozma appeared in Alola before dissipating into light. In the anime, the Aether Foundation, assuming that Necrozma is an Ultra Beast, gives it the codename (Japanese: UB: Black). Personality and characteristics In its weakened, black state, Necrozma was shown to be a highly aggressive Pokémon. It had a strong desire to absorb the light emitted by Lunala, determinedly chasing it all the way to Alola. It also took out anything that stood in its way, such as Nebby when it fought to protect Lunala. According to a legend regarding Necrozma, it was once a benevolent Pokémon that gave light to the Alola region along with the other members of the Light trio. This benevolent side was first seen in a flashback in The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, where it stopped a meteor from crashing into Poipole's world. Upon being restored to its original form, Necrozma once again returned to being a benevolent being, using its regained power to restore Poipole's world back to its original lustrous, green state. Forms :See also: List of Pokémon with form differences → Necrozma Moves used Necrozma mod 3}}|0=Prismatic Laser|1=Psycho Cut|2=Metal Claw}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Prismatic Laser|1=Psycho Cut|2=Metal Claw}}}} Dawn Wings Necrozma mod 2}}|0=Psycho Cut|1=Prismatic Laser}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Psycho Cut|1=Prismatic Laser}}}} Dusk Mane Necrozma mod 3}}|0=Prismatic Laser|1=Metal Claw|2=Psycho Cut}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Prismatic Laser|1=Metal Claw|2=Psycho Cut}}}} Related articles For more information on this Pokémon's species, see , , , , and . * Nebby * Light trio Category:Recurring wild Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon (anime) Category:Pokémon with anime move errors Category:Nicknamed Pokémon